1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape comprising a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) is a soft solid (a viscoelastic material) in a room temperature range and has a property to adhere easily to adherend with some pressure applied. With the benefit of such properties, PSA has been widely used in various industrial fields including home appliances, automobiles and OA equipment, in a form of, for instance, PSA tape having a PSA layer at least on one face of a substrate. For its great workability, PSA tape using PVC film as the substrate (which may be referred to as “PVC adhesive tape” hereinafter) has been used in various applications such as electrical insulation, wrapping and protection.
Technical literatures related to PVC adhesive tapes include Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-249510. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-510011 is a technical document related to polyolefin wrapping foil.